


[podfic] Demons and other words that begin with D

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSyn“I do! Every time we do this, I know it’s going to happen. I know, at some point, you’ll start talking about… “ He trailed off.“About what, then? If you’re so clever, what was I going to tell you?”“I won’t fall for your treachery, foul fiend.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Demons and other words that begin with D

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demons and other words that begin with D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943797) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mav11v7b64wuhn7/Demons%20And%20Other%20Words%20That%20Begin%20With%20D%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: ["Drunk on the Moon" Andy Pope at the Piano](https://youtu.be/hxbU3Whzyoc)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> The music on this one isn't someone playing drunk. But as I searched for music to use, Tom Waits' Drunk on the Moon kept coming up. Then I couldn't get Crowley saying "Why don't we get drunk on the top of a mountain? Or up on the moon?" out of my head. So here we are.
> 
> This is the last story under 1k words. We're going to go over 10 minutes on the rest of these, friends.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.


End file.
